Amour, Gloire et Beauté
by Akana-Nelvil
Summary: ! SPOIL ! Concernant un personnage. Après certains évènements j'ai accidentellement suggéré Laxus comme partenaire pour poser dans le futur magazine du SORCERER. À ma grande surprise, il accepta pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais malheureusement pour moi Jenny la sorcière fait elle aussi partit du prochain numéro. Les caractères sont légèrement changés .
1. Chapter 1

-Mirajane-

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant, ... Enfin je crois.  
Comme tous les jours c'était une belle journée douce et ensoleillée. Les enfants jouaient les oiseaux chantaient bref, une journée normale...

Si seulement cela avait été vrai...  
Ce jour-là il pleuvait des cordes et un orage menaçait la ville. Il n'y avait pas un chat et le silence qui régnait faisait froid dans le dos, on entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie qui frappait le sol et le retentissement de la foudre.

L'atmosphère lourde et ennuyante qui régnait dehors, refléter un peu la guilde en ce moment. Pendant que d'autres parler, d'autres faisaient semblant d'écouter, certain dormais et jouer aux cartes en attendant que sa passe. Comme dans une maison de retraite en bref... Moi fidèle à mon poste je restais derrière le bar accompagnée de Kana, à écouter Evergreen me parler de la future thèse qu'elle écrira sûr, je cite : « L'honneur et la jouissance d'être une fée ».  
Pas vraiment intéressant.

- Il manque seulement une chose que je n'ai pas encore accomplie pour être reconnue en tant que fée digne de ce nom dit-elle, en serrant son verre entre ses mains.

Je lançais un regard à Kana qu'elle déchiffra parfaitement : « Est-ce une bonne idée de lui poser la question ? »  
Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi polie.

- Quoi donc ? Demandais-je à contre cœur.

Kana elle, s'enfonça dans son siège sa bouteille à la main, visiblement de plus en plus ennuyé par la conversation. Kana aimait beaucoup Evergreen. Elle faisait partie de FairyTail après tout mais, quand celle-ci se mettait à parler de sa plus grande passion dans la vie « les fées ». Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose lui enfoncer sa bouteille dans la gorge.

- Je n'ai jamais posée contrairement à toi pour le magazine Sorcerer! C'est l'un des objectifs que je mettais fixée pour devenir une fée digne de ce nom ! Mais, avec les récents incidents je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
-Et tu penses devenir une fée en posant pour ce stupide magazine lança Kana encore plus ennuyé.  
-Oui ! Je ferais la couverture... Et je deviendrais la plus fée des fées !  
-Ce serait merveilleux fis-je avec un grand sourire.  
-La plus fée des fées ? Murmura Kana dans sa barbe, pitié tuée moi.  
-N'est pas ? Je pourrais poser avec le garçon le plus séduisant qui existe !  
- Qui ça ? Demanda Kana en se penchant vers Evergreen, et semblant aimer tout autant que moi la tournure que prît cette discussion.

-Comment oses-tu me poser cette question ? ! Répondit Evergreen en portant son verre de jus d'orange en bouche, c'est le garçon le plus raffiné, mignon et respectable de la guilde !

-Grey ?

Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire. Grey « raffiner » et puis quoi encore.

-Uhmm... Elfman! Continua Kana.  
-Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! Dit-elle après avoir recraché son jus d'orange que j'avais si gentiment presser et que je devais maintenant nettoyer.  
- Alors qui est-ce ?  
- Laxus évidemment, déclara telle comme si de rien n'était.  
- Attends-elle à dit quoi là ? demanda Kana en me regardant.  
- Laxus, je crois, répondis-je aussi perturber qu'elle.  
- C'est bien ce je pensais elle a dit Laxus.  
-Oui, Laxus répétais-je

- Et alors ? rétorqua Evergreen agacée, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant.  
-Mais bien sûr ! Laxus accepte de poser avec toi et moi je suis la plus sobre de nous trois! Répliqua Kana en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

À cette réflexion, je lui arrachais la bouteille des mains.

- Hé ! Cria Kana.  
-Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Et pour toi Evergreen demain le directeur du magazine m'a demandée de passer le voir pour discuter, je lui parlerais de toi !  
-Sérieux ?! Demanda Evergreen le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Sérieux ?! Répéta Kana surprise.  
- Oui ! Tu es mon amie, je veux bien faire ça pour toi.

-Ce serait génial ! Termina Evergreen avant de ce lever et de se diriger vers l'unité de Raijin.

Oui génialement problématique, … Enfin ont en est pas encore là.

Le lendemain

J'avais décidée d'aller à mon rendez plus tôt, tout d'abord car c'est plus tranquille vers ces heures-là et puis ça m'évitera de croiser Jason… Bon, je l'aime bien, il a toujours de super « scoop » à me raconter sur tout le monde et Dieu sait à quel point j'adore ça. Mais, c'est Jason quoi… Je saluais le portier qui m'ouvra machinalement la porte puis je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton du 49ème étage. Arriver devant une grande porte en Eben, je frappais.

-Entrez ! Entendis-je au loin.  
-Bonjour Mons… » Commençais-je en ouvrant la porte mais, malheureusement couper par une vision d'horreur. Malgré le fait que le bureau du Directeur du Sorcerer et tout ce qui a de plus chic et élégant.  
Oui, je ne rêvais pas c'était bien elle ! Je reconnais ses longs cheveux bouclés toujours bien coiffés en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus si profonds que vous pourriez vous perdre dedans et atterrir en enfer. Oui, c'était bien Jenny.

-Bonjour Mirajane, viens donc t'assoir. Dit-il en me montrant l'un des deux sièges en cuir devant son énorme bureau.  
-Mirajane ?! S'exclama Jenny en se retournant brusquement, pourquoi l'avoir appelé ?

Et voici celle qui malheureusement occupait l'autre siège.

- Bonjour a toi aussi Jenny. Dis-je avec plein de sous-entendu, qu'elle n'entendra pas évidemment.  
-Je comprends que ça peut vous paraître confus, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de vous faire venir ici ensemble.

Je m'asseyais timidement sur le siège sous le regard, mauvais de Jenny.

- Il en faut une bonne de raison pour me faire venir avec… Elle, dit telle en continuant de m'épiée.

Quelle sale garce ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Elle ne sait rien faire d'autre que balayer ses cheveux d'un blond grisâtre affreux et de faire là pain-bêche en battant de ses faux cils bourrer de mascara.

- J'aimerais vous faire poser ensemble… Fit Monsieur Bri* en posant les mains sur le bureau.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur et je pèse mes mots. Ensemble, moi et elle ? Elle et moi ? Nan, Nan, Nan rien que le fait de m'asseoir à côté d'elle me donne envie de vomir alors une journée entière à l'entendre se plaindre de tout, au secours ! Au début je l'aimais bien, au début. Mais cette fille et tellement exaspérante qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure en sa compagnie, vous hésiteriez à sauter par déçu la première fenêtre à disposition.

- Pardon ?! Aboyais-je en me levant brusquement.

…

Après avoir compris que je venais de hurler sur le directeur du plus grand magazine people du pays je me rasseyais immédiatement.

-Pardon ? Répétais-je plus calmement, ensemble ?  
-Oui commença-t-il, nous avons pour projet de faire exploser les ventes de notre prochain magazine avec des photos de vous deux en couverture.  
-Pourquoi si soudainement ? Demanda Jenny, je ferais très bien l'affaire toute seule.  
- Eh bien cette semaine nos concurrents ont fait fort avec les photos des jumelles Hirieel et Mandy**. Des modèles qui sont très demandées en ce moment. Nous avons donc décidé de faire quelque chose de plus d'originale. Et comme vous êtes toutes les deux celles qui à chaque fois nous font réaliser les meilleurs résultats de vente, nous avons décidé de vous mettre ensemble ; plus si possible un autre modèle.

- Moi et elle, pas possible ! Fit-elle en balayant ses cheveux… (Encore).  
-Je confirme.  
- Essayez de mettre vos différents de côté pour quelques photos, et puis le temps qu'il nous reste est trop court pour trouver d'autre personne.

S'il est aussi court que la robe de Jenny, je veux bien le croire.

-On verra, qui sera l'autre modèle ? Demanda Jenny.  
- J'avais pensé cette fois si à un garçon répondit Monsieur Bri en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Un garçon ?  
-Oh oui ! Ils y en a pleins à Blue Pegasus qui ferons très bien l'affaire s'exclama Jenny en frappant dans ses mains.  
-Et bien pour une fois j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne de FairyTail répondit-il en me lançant un regard gêné.  
- Fai-Fairy Tail ? Balbutiais-je.  
- Il y a un problème ?  
-Eh bien les garçons de FairyTail ne sont pas trop branchées photos, je pense.  
- Bien sûr ! Tous des animaux ! Lâcha Jenny, en balayant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux.

Je suis sûr que c'est une fausse blonde…

- Tous ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y en a pas un qui pourrait faire l'affaire ? Ça nous tien vraiment à cœur qu'il fasse partie de Fairy tail.  
- Heu…

J'essayais de procéder par élimination : Natsu rien que de l'imaginer ici j'ai peur, Gajeel, « no comment », il ferait fuir tout le monde, Elfman trop timide, Fried trop bizarre, …  
Je me remémorais, je ne sais pourquoi la journée d'y hier. Quand j'arrivais à ma conversation avec Kana et Evergreen j'hésitais.  
Evergreen fée… Posée, …Fée… Raijin… Raffiner… Bixlow beurk… Raijin …Séduisant  
…LAXUS !

-Hum oui, je pense qu'il fera l'affaire.

-Hein quoi ? Demandais-je perdu, j'ai parlé à haute voix ?  
-Qui est Laxus? Questionna Jenny en me regardant.  
-C'est vrai qu'il a un physique assez impressionnant on pourra faire de très belles photos dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.  
-Oui… Enfin non, non il ne voudra jamais !  
-Je serais le convaincre ne t'inquiet pas répondit-il sûr de le lui, bon on fait comme ça !

- Je ne le connais pas dit Jenny en croisant les bras. Je refuse.  
- Oui ! Approuvais-je, en espérant que ça le fasse changer d'avis.  
-Désolé Jenny, ma décision est prise je le contacterais dès que possible !  
- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes malade. S'il apprend que c'est de moi qui l'aie suggéré il va me tuer ! En plus, il ne voudra jamais vous êtes complètement débile …Et ça ce dit directeur ? Mon c ** !

Si seulement j'avais dit ça, tout ce serait arranger. Mais avec ma foutue politesse je me suis contentée d'un « Très bien, Au revoir.»  
Je me dirigeais en compagnie de Jenny jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'elle jurait de tout les noms, moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Oui j'allais bientôt mourir…

-Je te préviens que s'il me fout la honte ton Laxus je te le pardonnerais jamais et… Et pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? Me demanda Jenny d'un air dégouter.  
-Pour …Pour rien.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur et hésitais à aller au dernier étage pour me jeter dans le vide. Je préfère ça qu'avoir affaire Laxus. Oh oui !

Plus tard.

- C'est hors de question.

Les bras croisés sur son torse Laxus s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte du bureau de Makarov ou se tenait celui-ci et M. Bri.

-S'il vous plaît nous comptons beaucoup sur ce numéro et seul vous pouvez nous aider.  
-Se servir de mon image pour vous faire de l'argent, non merci.  
-Mais nous sommes prêts à payer le prix fort, pour vous avoir dans le magazine cette semaine.

Le maitre jusqu'à maintenant impassible sauta de sa chaise et se tint debout devant le directeur du Sorcerer.

- Le prix fort? Combien au juste ? demanda le maître visiblement très intéressé.  
- Le vieux, laisse tomber soupira Laxus.  
- 7 millions de joyaux.

Laxus et Makarov écarquillèrent les yeux. 7 millions ?!

-ON ACCEPTE ! Cria Makarov.  
-Attendez-vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez me payer 7 millions justes pour des stupides photos.  
-Oui ce sera un avancement de ce que l'on gagnera si vous accepter évidemment.  
-ON ACCEPTE ! Cria une nouvelle fois Makarov.

Laxus hésita 7 millions ou plus juste pour des photos. Ça en valait vraiment la peine? Surtout quand faisant une mission de rang S, il pourrait gagner la même chose.  
Mais, là c'était juste des photos…

- Vous estimez que je pourrais gagner jusqu'à combien si le magazine marche demanda Laxus.  
-Euh, je dirais entre 10 et 15 millions. S'il s'étend dans les pays voisins beaucoup plus.  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer cette chance Laxus !

-Euhm, je ne sais pas trop. Je devrais faire quoi plus précisément ?  
- Eh bien vous poseriez avec Jenny et Mirajane nous ferions plusieurs essayent et nous choisirions les meilleurs.  
- Mirajane? Fit Laxus en se retournant.  
- Oui c'est même elle qui vous a suggéré lors de notre dernière entrevue. Vous n'allez quand même pas refuser l'offre d'une aussi gentille demoiselle?

Mirajane, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle aurait-elle fait une chose pareille? C'est absurde ! Pourquoi lui ? Ça lui paressait invraisemblable voir impossible, que « elle » pense à « lui ». En plus il ne se parlait pas tellement. Pour lui c'était incompréhensible.

-Allez Laxus ce ne sont que des petites photos de rien du tout supplia le Maître, fait le pour Mirajane au moins !

Cette phrase il s'en souviendra toute sa vie croyez-moi.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte toi et Laxus vous allez poser ensemble, demanda Lucy en mettant l'accent sur « ensemble ».  
-Co-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-C'est Lisanna qui me la dit.

À travers la salle je lui jetais un regard noir. J'y crois pas ! Ça fait à peine 30 minutes que je lui en ai parlé et toute la guilde est déjà au courant, c'est bien ma soeur.

- Oui c'est vrai, enfin seulement si l'accepte mais là il est en entretien avec le directeur qui a fait spécialement le trajet jusqu'ici pour le convaincre.

-Quelle chance… J'ai toujours voulu poser pour ce magazine ! Dit-elle en partant.

Je la regardais s'en allez en direction d' Erza et Natsu quand j'entendis derrière moi. Une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

- Merci beaucoup vous ne le regretterait pas ! Fit M .Bri qui venait d'apparaître en compagnie de Laxus.

-Mouais ça, on verra répondit Laxus d'un air blasé.  
-Alors on se voit Mardi à 10h !

Je n'aie pas réussi à détacher mon regard de lui durant tout cet échange est-il énerver ? Ça je vais bientôt le savoir.

-Au revoir ! Salua le directeur du Sorcerer.  
-Uhmm…

Je croisais à ce moment les yeux intensément verts de Laxus et fut parcouru de frissons. Il était là devant moi, à me fixer d'une façon que je ne pourrais d'écrire. Je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise. Mais il avait accepté apparemment, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de le proposer. Même si le regard qu'il me lançait en ce moment me montré très clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment emballé par cette histoire.

-Je-Je suis désolé dis-je en me courbant.

Il soupira un : « pas la peine. » Avant de s'en allez.  
Ouf ! Je suis soulagée jamais je n'aurais imaginé qui le prenne si bien. Mais je me demande ce qui a bien pu le convaincre. Peut-être que cette histoire va bien se terminer finalement…

-Laxus -

Ne vous emballez pas, je n'ai pas accepté parce que le métier de « mannequin » m'intéressait bien au contraire. J'ai décidé d'essayer juste pour savoir pourquoi Mirajane a tenu à ce que ce sois moi son partenaire… Et parce que le vieux me saouler aussi. C'est vrai quoi pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? : D'accord je suis plutôt pas mal dans mon genre mais, si je l'intéresse vraiment elle n'avait qu'à être franche et me dire que je lui plaisais… Plutôt que me mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Je serais passé pour quoi moi si j'avais refusé. Je m'adressais à un journaliste, il aurait pu écrire les pires conneries du monde sur moi, tout le monde l'aurait cru ! Enfin les gens assez bêtes pour acheter ce magazine débile. Ou pour figurer dedans…

Après m'être trompé deux fois d'arrêt j'arrivais enfin à destination. C'était un grand bâtiment d'au moins 50 étages. Il était d'un gris ennuyeux et d'une forme basique. On pouvait lire sur la façade SORCERER.

Il n'y a plus de doute j'étais enfin arrivé.  
J'entrais dans le hall de l'immeuble et fus accueilli par un gros mec à la barbe mal rasée qui s'étendait sur ses trois mentons et habiller d'un uniforme rouge et dorée hideux et visiblement trop petit pour lui.  
Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'hôtesse qui était vraiment plus agréable à regarder.

-Bonjour, dis-je un peu perdu, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de Monsieur Bri ?

La femme me lança un regard douteux. Je ne ressemble pas tant que ça à un délinquant non plus. Si ?

-Je suis Laxus Drayer j'ai rendez-vous ave-  
-Oooh ! c'est vous, excusez-moi. Il se situe au 49ème étage bon shooting !

Tout le monde est au courant à ce que je vois, … Super !

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'ascenseur et appuyais au 49ème étage, mais légèrement pris de nausées je m'agrippais aux rambardes. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits je toquais à la première porte que je rencontrais.

-C'est ouvert ! Entendis-je.

J'entrais dans la pièce, un immense bureau aménager aux meubles plus que somptueux. Je jetais ensuite un regard sur les personnes présente il y avait : M. Bri, Mirajane(qui me dévisageait) et une fille complètement inconnue qui devait être cette « Jenny ».

-Ah ! Laxus tu es enfin là !  
-Oui, je me suis trompé de station.  
-Ce n'est rien c'est toujours comme ça la première fois.

-Attendez c'est lui Laxus ?! Cria Jenny en me pointant du doigt.

-À quoi tu t'attendais ? Demanda Mirajane.  
-À rien justement !  
-Je ne te suis pas là…Répondit Mirajane perplexe.  
- Bien nous pouvons dès à présent aller en salle shooting ! Fini par déclarer le directeur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à avoir légèrement le trac.  
Nous descendions malheureusement, encore par l'ascenseur. Je me tenais fermement à la rambarde en essayant de garder mon équilibre. Mais bien évidemment ce n'est pas passé inaperçu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Questionna Jenny sans détacher son regard de moi.  
-Laisse tombé fit Mirajane, qui était l'une des seules personnes à savoir que j'avais le mal des transports.

Bref après avoir descendu 48 putains étages, nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de grand studio.

-Bien ne perdons pas de temps Mirajane, Jenny vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (il se tourna vers moi). Laxus suis-moi.

Je suivais M .Bri dans une sorte de dressing géant. Deux jeunes femmes étaient présentes et me souriaient.

-Je te laisse en compagnie de la styliste (il pointa du doigt l'une des femmes) qui va te montrer ce que tu porteras. Ensuite la maquilleuse viendra s'occuper de toi et après ça nous commencerons la séance. Compris ?  
-Une-Une maquilleuse ? Je suis obligé?

Trop tard la « styliste » m'emmenait déjà essayer des tenues plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Je veux mourir.

-Mirajane -

Pendant de M .Bri accompagnait Laxus, Jenny et moi commencions déjà à nous habiller et maquiller à l'aide de stylistes pour la séance.

-Mais, faite attention vous ne voyait pas que vous me faite mal ! Hurla Jenny après la gentille assistante qui ne faisait que son travaille en fermant la fermeture éclair de sa robe en soie de couleur rose claire.  
-Comme voudrais-tu qu'elle voie puisque c'est dans ta tête lui lançais-je, fortement agacée par son comportement.  
-Roh la ferme toi ! Dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir, et ne m'oblige pas à être méchante j'ai décidée d'être sympas avec toi aujourd'hui.  
- Sympas ? Et bien c'est raté désolé ! Fit-je en levant les yeux au ciel, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais.  
-Attends-tu rigoles (elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se tourna vers moi) tu m'as mis de super bonne humeur en amenant le garçon le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu !  
-Sérieux tu es de bonne humeur là ... Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?!  
-Tu m'as très bien entendu Mirajane !  
-Ah bon ? Il te plaît ?

Elle s'asseya à coté de moi. Et sortit de ses lèvres roses légèrement maquillé :

-Oh que oui !

Je la dévisageais.  
Rien que d'imaginer Jenny et Laxus ensemble me donne des frissons, ils sont bien trop différents. Laxus lui aime rester simple et tranquille alors que Jenny elle était extravagante et surtout envahissante.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ton petit ami ? Me dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Répondis-je furtivement prise de rougeur, ce n'es qu'un ami.  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais moi, jamais je pourrais rester « qu'ami » avec un garçon aussi mignon que lui.

Je devrais la prévenir sur la personnalité de Laxus, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Elle le découvrira elle-même.

-En tout cas il est hors de question que je laisse passer une occasion comme celle là ! Fit Jenny apparemment très sûr d'elle.

Je sens que cette journée va être longue très longue même.

· * : Nom que j'ai inventée pour le directeur du Sorcerer.

· ** : Noms que j'ai aussi inventée, sans réel importance.


	2. Chapter 2

Shooting et baiser volé.

-Laxus-

Habillé, coiffé, maquillé, ridiculisé, ça y est j'étais enfin prêt et plus vite ça commencera plus tôt je pourrais oublier toute cette histoire.

Le photographe s'approcha de moi et commença à m'expliquer plus clairement ce que je devais faire. Contrairement à ce que je pensais ça n'avait pas l'air si difficile. Je devais seulement me placer devant un fond blanc et écouter les instructions qu'il me donnera.

Nous attendions les filles en discutant un peu.

-Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama soudainement le photographe.

Je suivis son regard et... Et on peut dire que les filles avaient étaient complètement métamorphosées. Jenny portais une longue robe dos nu rose pâle ouverte sur le côté, ornée de faux diamant et de froufrou. De la même couleur que son serre-tête qui avait des allures de diadème, poser sur ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et détacher.

Quant à elle Mirajane avait, une large robe bustier blanche semblable à celle de Jenny qui se confondait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon négligé mais élégant.

Bref, j'étais resté sans voix. Surtout pour Mirajane, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi. En tout cas ils ont vraiment mis toutes les chances de leur côté pour que ce numéro soit un succès.

-Laxus, ... LAXUS !

-Hein quoi ?! Dis-je en sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

-Arrête de rêver la séance va commencer, fit Mirajane en secouant sa main devant mon visage.

-Mirajane-

Laxus continua à me fixer encore pendant quelques secondes, je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise. Surtout que je captais parfaitement les regards de mort de Jenny juste derrière moi.

- Uhmm, oui désolé finit-il par dire avant de rejoindre le photographe qui nous appelé depuis cinq-minutes.

Jenny arriva à mon niveau et me murmura :

-Ce n'est pas ton petit copain ? Vu la façon dont il te mâtait, j'ai des doutes.

-Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a strictement rien, (j'avançais d'un pas) je te le jure !

-Mouais.

La séance débuta donc, on n'entendait rien sauf les indications du photographe et le flash de l'appareil.

On a commencé tout d'abord par des photos individuelles Laxus s'en sortait plus tôt bien, il avait su rester naturel et en même temps faire ce qu'on lui demandait. C'est clair que ses photos allaient être réussies. Quant à elle Jenny gloussait et gémissait toutes les cinq secondes à côté de moi.

- Il est trop mignon, commença telle le sourire jusqu'au oreille rien que pour ça je serais prête à rejoindre FairyTail pour pouvoir l'admirer sans arrêt.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Pardon ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Elle se retourna vers moi et perdit toute suite son sourire.

-Mais en y repensant ça voudrait dire que je devrais supporter ta présence en dehors du travail et ça c'est pire que tout !

Je l'égorgerais... Un jour.

Puis ce fut notre tour et vint le moment fatidique : les duos.

Je fus immédiatement envahi par la peur de poser en compagnie de Laxus.

-Bon on va commencer par Mirajane et Laxus !

Et merde ! J'avançais lentement jusqu'au photographe.

Premièrement ils nous avaient demandé de poser tranquillement chacun de notre côté.

Deuxièmement Laxus devait s'agenouiller face à moi et faire semblant de me demander en mariage*...

D'accord. Qui est l'idiot qui a eu cette idée stupide, on fait partie de la même guilde ces photos nous suivront toute notre vie ! Mais trop tard le photographe avait déjà commencé à nous mitrailler. Et apparemment je ne fus pas la seule à trouver cette situation embarrassante, j'entendais clairement Laxus jurer de tous les noms et le vit rougir légèrement.

Puis après quelques photos de plus en plus « rapprocher », le photographe nous a demandé de poser serrer l'un contre l'autre comme si nous allions nous embrasser... Comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous nous en demander un peu trop se serais déplacé, je la connais depuis longtemps, fit Laxus en évitant mon regard.

S'il croit qu'avec ça il va le faire changer d'avis, il rêve.

-Raison de plus pour paraître plus crédible, répondit le photographe comme si c'était évident. Laxus et moi soupirons en même temps, puis je le vis s'approcher de moi. Mon coeur rata un battement quand je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. J'ai peur et je ne sais même pas de quoi. Je veux dire, Laxus n'est pas un garçon si horrible que ça physiquement et beaucoup de filles auraient voulu être à ma place notamment Jenny que j'évitais justement de regarder.

Je passai mes mains moites (Super) autour de son cou et machinalement il m'attira contre lui.

-Laxus-

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'y m'a pris d'accepter déjà ?

L'argent ? Non. Le vieux? Non. C'était le fait que Mirajane est tenue à ce que je vienne qui m'a fait changer d'avis, (et un peu l'argent aussi quand même) je voulais savoir pourquoi elle m'avait choisi moi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre...

-Faites un effort ! Hurla le photographe, en plus vous allez très bien ensemble ! Ce serait dommage de passer à côté !

Rappelez-moi de lui faire la peau quand j'aurai mon argent.

Je vis le visage rougie de Mirajane s'approche du mien... Maintenant nos corps étaient vraiment très proche, trop proche.

-Mirajane-

Bon tant pis je me lance, ce ne sont que des photos de toute façon ! Je m'approchais du visage de Laxus et fermais les yeux. Il suffirait que j'avance ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre pour que nos lèvres se touchent. Je ne le ferais pas évidemment.

-Et bien voilà ! Dit le photographe à l'air ravit, avant de nous mitrailler à nouveau.

J'entendais d'ici Jenny souffler d'exaspération. Il y avait des avantages finalement à être dans cette position. Et puis finalement ce n'était pas désagréable. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avant si le premier devait être Laxus je ne serais pas déçu... Oublier ce vous venez de lire.

-Jenny-

Le passage de l'autre idiote et de Laxus a duré plus longtemps que prévu, je la déteste on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour m'énerver « Il ne ce passe rien en Laxus et moi » mon oeil.

-Jenny c'est ton tour !

Ah enfin j'allais enfin leur montrer ce que c'était un vrai modèle !

Je m'approchai de Laxus d'un pas sûr, il était encore plus sexy de près que de loin.

Pendant qu'il buvait une gorgée d'eau et je pus parfaitement profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à moi depuis sa chemise bleue légèrement ouverte certes, mais lui donnant un côté tellement irrésistible.

Mais dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur moi mon coeur ce mis à s'affoler. Ouah c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. C'était magique. Mon coeur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus fort.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. C'était douloureux, agréablement douloureux.  
- Ouah Jenny, on a même pas commencé les photos qu'on aurait dit que tu veux lui sauter déçu. Bien jouer ! Garde cette expression c'est génial ! S'exclama l'assistante du photographe.

-Mirajane-

À cette annonce je me retournai. Jenny était complètement en train de baver devant Laxus, s'en était presque navrant. La pauvre elle était tombée complètement sous son charme.

Il leur fit faire presque les mêmes positions que moi tout à l'heure pauvre Laxus, il allait bien dormir ce soir.  
Mais je dois avouer que l'alchimie qui a entre ces deux là avait l'air bien puis puissante que celle de moi et Laxus tout à l'heure... Mon coeur ce sera un peu.

-Laxus-

Bien sûr je suis bien plus à l'aise avec une personne que je ne connais pas dans ce genre de situation. Même si cette fille était légèrement bizarre, elle était assez douée. Les regards que me faisaient paraissaient assez crédible, en tout cas, plus crédible qu'avec Mirajane.

Même pour la position du pseudo « baiser » elle avait l'air à l'ais-

-Jenny-

Je n'aie pas pu m'en empêcher c'est comme s'il faisait tout pour que je craque. Nos deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur étouffante de la pièce et surtout ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude braquée sur moi. Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêche se rompt la séparation de nos lèvres, à ce moment mon coeur s'est emballé de plus en plus et la température monta d'un cran je le serrais contre moi pour que ce baiser soit plus intense. Je le sens, lui aussi me serrer contre lui à son tour. C'était clair, j'étais tombée amoureuse.

-Mirajane-

Après avoir fini de me rhabiller j'allais voir comment les deux autres se porter enfin surtout Laxus, Jenny je m'en fichais pas mal et je n'aurais pas dû, car peine entre dans la salle je fus en état de choc.

Encourager par le photographe, qui les mitraillait comme jamais. Laxus et Jenny s'embrassaient.

Mais, pas des petits bisous de rien du tout, Nan. Il se roulait carrément une pelle sous mes yeux et ceux des dix autres personne présentent.

Mon coeur battait vite et je fus assailli de questions. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Laxus était ce type de mec qui embrasse sans connaitre ? Quand Jenny me parlait tout à l'heure elle était vraiment sérieuse ?!...

Le baiser dura au moins une bonne minute. Une minute de question intensive dans ma tête. Une minute de purs cauchemars.

-Bon je pense que ça ira, en tout cas c'est mieux que ce que je croyais. Bravo à vous trois !

-Jenny-

Mes lèvres se détachèrent malheureusement de celle de Laxus. Je ne pouvais retirer mon regard de lui s'était trop dur. Par contre aussitôt libre après m'avoir adressé un sourire gêné, il se dirigea vers son vestiaire. Moi je restais planté là à rêver. Mais pas très longtemps puisque cette emmerdeuse de Mirajane apparut dans mon collimateur.

-Quoi ? ! Crias-je pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Quoi ? ! Nan, mais tu rigoles ? Tu es complètement folle !

De plus Mirajane était jalouse c'était la meilleure journée de toute ma vie.

-En quoi ça te regarde tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas avec lui ! Ah moins que tu sois jalouse ? Lui dis-je en plissant les yeux.

-Mirajane-

-Ja-Jalouse ? ! Jamais !

Bon j'étais jalouse... Mais ce n'est pas ce vous que croyait ! Je veux dire, Laxus fait partie de notre guilde je le considère presque comme mon frère alors, voir mon « frère » embrasser une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux (surtout si cette inconnue et Jenny) comme si de rien n'était. Normal que je m'énerve !

-Je trouve ça juste très déplacé de ta part. Continuais-je

Elle sourit.

-Tu trouves ça déplacé dit telle en se pencha vers moi, moi je dis que si tu veux séduire un garçon mieux vaut ne pas passer par quatre chemins. (Elle pointa ensuite un doigt dans ma direction). Ce genre de mec ils aiment le directe, pas les coincées dans ton genre.

Après ça, elle partit en direction des vestiaires. En me laissant là. Je pense que c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi écraser par Jenny. J'étais impuissante. Impuissante et jalouse.

-Laxus-

Après m'être endormis dans le train (et rater une nouvelle fois mon arrêt) à cause de cette après- midi charger.

J'arrivais enfin à la guilde la première chose que je fis est de me diriger au bar ou se trouvais Mirajane.

-Eh c'était pas très sympa, tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Elle ne leva pas les yeux une seconde elle était comme hypnotisé par ce verre quelle nettoyer machinalement.

-Eh Mirajane ? Tu m'entends ?

Je posai une main sur son épaule et l'a secoua légèrement. Elle leva furtivement les yeux sur moi.

-Ca ne te fait rien toi d'embrasser de cette façon une fille que tu connais à peine ? Même si c'était pour des photos… (Elle baissa les yeux) .

-Mirajane-

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je veux dire on s'en fiche.

-Ça peut baisser l'estime que j'ai de toi. Dis-je calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? (Il haussa les épaules) Je ne vois pas où est le mal en plus, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Je n'allais pas me plaindre non plus. Elle est plutôt canon...

-Canon certes, mais c'est une sorcière derrière ce visage attendrissant avec lequel elle capture de pauvre innocent comme toi.

Oui j'allais passer pour une folle en disant ça, mais tant pis.

-Tu me fais peur là Mira. Fit-il en faisant un pas en arrière.  
- Et toi tu me dégoutes. Laisse tombé, je ne sais même pas en quoi cela me concerne de toute façon.

Je commençai à me diriger vers la sortie.

-Mira-Mirajane attend !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en l'entendant crier mon nom, mon coeur ce fendis. J'avais mal pour aucune raison valable. Jenny m'avait probablement jeté un sort, à moi et à Laxus.

* : J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça. .


	3. Chapter 3

Un amour maladif

-Mirajane-

Hier matin, j'ai reçu une lettre du directeur de l'entreprise Sorcerer. Dedans il me disait de venir le voir lundi à 15 h. Le jour venue je me rendis donc à l'agence. Une semaine était déjà passée depuis la séance photo et je n'ai pas revu Laxus depuis. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir quand je le verrais, j'avoue que je mettais légèrement emportée l'autre jour. C'est vrai ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec lui ou que je l'aimais...

Mais en ouvrant la porte du bureau de M. Bri je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais si énervé la dernière fois. Jenny, apparemment son obsession pour Laxus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant cette semaine.

Ils étaient tous les deux déjà arrivé et installé sur l'un des longs canapés, Jenny était accrochée au bras Laxus, comme une sangsue. Quant à lui, il restait impassible et l'écoutait raconter probablement quelque chose de très intéressant comme d'habitude.

-Humm, humm fis-je pour attirer l'attention, car apparemment personne n'avait remarqué mon arrivée.

-Jenny-

Alors que j'étais confortablement installé au côté de l'homme de mes rêves, Mirajane fit son apparition dans la pièce. Je lui adressai un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre clairement qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Salut tout le monde dit telle avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face, M. Bri n'est pas encore là ?

-Nan, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, il a dit qu'il arrivait répondit Laxus en la suivant du regard.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur son bras. Ça me rendait malade qui la regarde, même pour lui parler.

-À ton avis le magazine va marcher ? Demandais-je en m'adressant à lui.

- Il a intérêt à marcher je me suis quand même ridiculisé dedans pour ça. Fit-il en affichant une mine dégoutée.

-Mais Nan tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé tu as même été le meilleur de nous trois ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Mirajane-

C'était incroyable Jenny qui faisait un compliment à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle, elle avait avoué aussi que quelqu'un était meilleur qu'elle et elle avait sourie à quelqu'un... Oui, il a beaucoup de " elle" dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Je me frottai les yeux pour être sûr que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. J'avais devant moi une Jenny transformée.

À ce moment, le directeur fit enfin son entrer.

-Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! Désolé du retard mais je n'ai plus une seconde à moi à cause de la promotion du prochain Sorcerer.

Il s'installa devant son bureau et nous fit signe de se rapprocher.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, ce numéro fera un carton ça j'en suis sûr. J'ai prélevé trois exemplaires pour vous. Il nous tendit les magazines.

-Laxus-

Déjà c'était une photo de moi en couverture... Géniale. Les photos que nous avions faites on était réparti en dix pages. Sur les premières pages on pouvait voir les photos individuelles. Puis les deux dernières étaient réservées aux photos en duos j'hésitais à jeter un coup d'oeil.

De chaque côté de moi se tenait une des filles, je regardais leur réaction. Mirajane ne s'était pas attardé sur les photos et feuillé le magazine, alors que Jenny elle restée scotcher sur les siennes, elle alla ensuite à la page de notre duo et bien évidemment il n'avait pas manqué de mettre en premier plan la photo où l'ont s'embrassaient.

-Mirajane-

Je n'ai jeter qu'un vulgaire coup d'oeil aux photos, car si c'était pour revoir ces deux là en train de s'embrasser (ou la vision d'horreur) non merci j'en aie assez vu.

-Oui il est très bien, j'espère que les gens aimerons (je posais le magazine sur le bureau).

-Mouais normal, répondit Laxus en m'imitant.

-Moi aussi je l'espère et je tenais plus particulièrement à te féliciter Laxus, tu t'en es très bien sortis comme je te l'ai promis tu toucheras ton argent à la fin de cette semaine.

L'argent. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait accepté. Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement. Mais j'étais légèrement déçu quand même.

-Uhmm merci. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je vous laisse, il prit ensuite la direction de la sortie.

Je profitais de la situation pour parler d'Evergreen au directeur si vous auriez vu comme elle était folle de rage quand elle a su pour Laxus. Vous vous seriez enfuit.

-Attends-moi ! Cria Jenny en s'agrippant une nouvelle fois à son bras.

Je les regardais passer la porte. Mais je me rappelais qu'il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de Laxus au sujet de la dernière fois.

-Laxus-

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'ascenseur... Avec cette fille qui se frottait contre moi sans arrêt.

-Tu rentres chez toi ? Me demanda Jenny.

-J'avais quelques courses à fa-

-Je viens avec toi ! Coupa telle.

-Euh d'accord... dis-je et entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Laxus ! Cria Mirajane au loin.

Elle se stoppa devant l'entré de l'ascenseur.

-Jenny-

-Laxus je-je voulais seulement m'excu-…

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour que la porte se referme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre bégayer ses excuses à deux balles pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu n'avais pas un truc à faire ? Lui-fis-je en appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre.

-Je sais, mais elle était en train de parler. C'est pas très cool.

Peu importe, déjà qu'ils faisaient partie de la même guilde et ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point je n'allais pas la laisser draguer Laxus juste sous mes yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle il m'avait moi.

-Laxus-

Depuis que je l'a connaît j'ai toujours trouvé Jenny étrange, tout d'abord la façon dont elle me regarde me fait un peu flippé et de sa manie de me suivre partout aussi. Oui, car depuis la séance photos à chaque réveil je la retrouve dans mon appartement à attendre que je me prépare. Allez savoir comment elle a fais pour rentrer. Bref hyper bizarre, mais bon je ne plains pas, elle m'a plusieurs fois rendu service en me payant le resto et certains achats. Non je ne suis pas un profiteur, car à peine le temps sortir mon porte-monnaie, elle était déjà en train de régler l'addition. Sa présence permanente ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Elle reste accrochée à mon bras toute la journée et me pose des questions sans vraiment d'importance.

-Mirajane-

Maintenant c'est clair et net la prochaine fois que je croise Jenny je lui fais la peau.

Après cette « incident » je décidais de rentrer chez moi et je m'ennuyais ferme. Lisanna était à la guilde et Elfman avait décidé que cette fois-ci il irait en mission seul, même si tout l'argent que je gagne en posant dans les magazines suffisait largement.

Je me souvenais que j'avais apporté avec moi l'exemplaire du Sorcerer, je pris donc l'initiative de le regarder de plus près. Après avoir passé malgré tout les articles intéressants à mes yeux j'arrivais pile sur la photo de Jenny et Laxus...

Je regardai cette image sans vraiment savoir quoi en penser. Je me suis même mis à imaginer ce que je pourrais ressentir si j'avais été à la place de Jenny. Je divaguais complètement, avant ça ne serait jamais arrivé que je pense ce genre de choses. Jenny m'avait réellement jeté un sort.

Je refermais magazine et sortis de ma maison sans savoir vraiment où j'allais, je marchais tranquillement dans une allée bondé de monde quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

-Jeune fille prenez donc une orange. Me fit une marchande de fruits.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Vous m'avez l'air de préoccuper et je suis sûr que c'est une peine de coeur. Le gout acide de ces oranges vous le réchauffera à coup sûr.

Je restais douteuse aux dires de cette vieille femme. Pour avoir une peine de coeur il faudrait déjà que j'aime quelqu'un.

-Jenny-

Pendant que nous marchions dans une galerie marchande Laxus s'arrêta brutalement.

J'attendis qu'il reparte mais rien ne venait. Je levais donc mes yeux dans sa direction, il regardait droit devant lui. Je suivais son regard et... Encore elle ! Elle nous suivait ou quoi. Je faisais plusieurs fois la navette entre les deux et la façon dont Laxus fixait Mirajane me fit mal au coeur.

Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant, je collectionnais les conquêtes sans importance, sans sentiment. Mais quand il apparût devant cette porte le premier jour, il m'avait foudroyé*. J'avais ressenti tout ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres à l'eau de rose qui vous font pleurer. Les papillons dans le ventre, le coeur qui s'affole,...

Au départ je le trouvais juste très mignon, mais quand on s'est embrassé j'ai su à cet instant que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de sa présence. C'est pourquoi je le suis partout même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être comme ça, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je secouais son bras pour le faire revenir sur terre mais rien à faire j'étais invisible, oui complètement invisible à ses yeux. Cette pensée me fit baisser la tête, je sais qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps lui et Mirajane, mais je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire. Je lâchai son bras pour prendre sa main entre les miennes. Il fallait qu'il me remarque à tout prix et je devais trouver comment faire...

-Laxus-

La pression constante sur mon bras disparu soudainement. Je baissais les yeux vers Jenny, elle tenait ma main entre les siennes et l'amena contre elle. Qu'est-est qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ?

-Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandais-je un peu inquiéter par son comportement.

Elle lâcha main brutalement et ce mis à détaller comme jamais.

Je l'ai regardé partir sans vraiment comprendre, mais je ne me posais pas trop de questions. Une fille bizarre fait forcément des trucs bizarres. Mais ça m'intriguait quand même.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et baissais les yeux.

-Mirajane-

Après avoir accepté l'orange de la vieille dame je remarquais au loin Laxus et Jenny. Sans perdre une seconde je me dirigeais droit vers eux, j'avais un petit compte à régler avec elle. Mais dès je m'approchais elle se mit à courir comme une folle dans la direction opposé. Elle m'avait vue ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle là? Demandais-je à Laxus en continuant de regarder Jenny partir.

Je n'en ai aucune idée! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-On partage? Fis-je en lui montrant l'orange.

Autant tenter une tactique d'approche avant de m'excuser.

-T'excuser de quoi ?

-Hein ? J'ai encore parlé à haute voix avouais-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front.

Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-Pou-Pour la dernière fois la manière dont je t'aie parlé, je m'excuse je me suis emportée.

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau.

-Tout le monde a le droit de piquer sa petite crise de temps en temps.

J'étais tellement soulagée, que je lui offris le plus grand des sourires.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça tu me fais peur ! Dit-il en me prenant l'orange des mains.

-Eh ! Elle est à moi ! Dis-je en essayant de l'attraper.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais partager (il commença à partir), alors je commence.

-Reviens ici ! Dis-je en essayant de le rattraper ainsi que l'orange qu'ont m'avait si gentiment offerte.

On s'était assis sur une colline un peu décaler de la ville pour parler et manger calmement cette minuscule, mais délicieuse orange.

Et tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que cette dame avait raison elle m'a vraiment réchauffé le coeur.

-Tu as mangé les trois quarts espèce de radin! Dis-je en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

-La plus grosse part pour le plus grand. Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait quand il était comme ça... Mais je n'aurais jamais pensée que quelques heures avec Laxus puissent me faire autant de bien je profitais donc de chaque moment de cette fin d'après-midi en sa compagnie.

* : Non je n'ai pas essayée de faire un jeu de mots.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai voulus attirer l'attention, mais à la place je me suis attirer des problèmes.

-Mirajane-

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'avais passé pratiquement les cinq derniers jours en compagnie de Laxus. On se promenait dans les rues de Magnolia, il venait quelques fois manger chez moi et si nous n'étions pas à la guilde, qui était anormalement vide ces temps-ci nous restions dans le parc ou sur une plaine non loin d'ici. C'est justement là où nous nous trouvions en ce moment.

Nous discutions calmement quand celle-ci prenait l'un des sujets que je détestais le plus : Jenny

-Oh faite commença-t-il en regardant dans vide, tu ne serais pas où elle est passée ?  
-Pourquoi je le serais (je plissais les yeux en le regardant) elle te manque ?  
-Ah, ah très drôle ironisa Laxus en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. C'est juste que cette fille apparaît et disparaît soudainement.

Je dois avouer quand posant cette question j'avais eu peur d'entendre la réponse, franchement à quoi je pensais ? Qu'il allait me dire qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Impossible on parle de Laxus là. Je continuais malgré tout à l'observer, cherchant une réaction douteuse.

- Tu me parais bizarre aujourd'hui finit-il par déclarer, Nan en faites t'es toujours bizarre.  
-Eh ! Je te signale que tu es en train de parler à la personne qui t'a nourri ces trois derniers jours !  
-J'ai dit bizarre pas méchante. Rétorqua Laxus dans un sourire.

Je m'apprêtais à lui donner une tape (très amicale) quand il stoppa mon bras et s'en servit comme appui pour ce relevé et je fus automatiquement attiré vers lui.

Le silence total. J'étais là, contre son torse sur une plaine déserte à l'écart de la ville. Mon coeur battait à la chamade et mon visage était enfouit dans le creux de son cou qui dégageait une odeur très agréable. Nous restions dans cette position quelque seconde avant qu'il prenne mes épaules dans ses mains et m'écarte de lui.

-Dé-Désolé... S'excusa-t-il en me lâchant.  
-Ce n'est rien...

Après ça nous décidions de rentrer à la guilde dans le silence le plus complet. Même si à l'intérieur de ma tête c'était la fiesta.

-Jenny-

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et les horribles cernes sur mon visage me le montre clairement. J'avais vraiment une mine affreusement pâle, à vrai dire je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi depuis la fois dernière. Je suis restée dans ma maison vide à déprimer comme une folle. Tellement de questions sans réponse se bousculer dans ma tête : comment avais-je fait pour tomber amoureuse si vite ? Comment attirer son attention et lui faire oublier Mirajane ? Je suppose qu'elle a pleinement profité de mon absence pour passer du temps avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà en couple… À cette pensée je m'ébouriffais les cheveux énergiquement comme pour faire sortir cette vision horrible de mon esprit. J'étais devant le miroir de ma salle de bain les cheveux décoiffer et les yeux gonfler. Je me rappelais de la façon dont il l'avait regardé et je ne puis m'empêcher de pensée qu'il ne me regardera jamais de cette manière. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen et vite.

Je descendais les escaliers et allais m'asseoir devant mon téléviseur* en prenant la position du foetus un cousin contre mon coeur. Je regardais la télé sans vraiment d'attention c'était des idioties sur des célébrités complètement stupides et immorale. Étais-je comme ça moi aussi ? Si oui, je comprenais pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi me méprisait. D'habitude je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, mais comme j'étais en déprime totale mon coeur se sera un peu. Puis le journaliste affirma d'une manière très impulsive que deux acteurs qui avaient tourné dans un film à gros budget venaient d'officialiser leurs relations... Comme si cela pouvait intéresser quelqu'un, enfin apparemment oui puisqu'on voyait une troupe de journaliste les suivre partout où ils allaient c'est clair que maintenant il ne passait pas inaperçu... Inaperçu ? Une idée venait d'éclairer mon esprit. J'hésitais, cela en valait vraiment la peine ? De toute façon j'étais au bout du rouleau, je n'avais rien à perdre ! J'attrapais le combiner**et composais plusieurs numéros, le magazine sortait demain je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre.

Le lendemain

-Mirajane-

Ce matin en me réveillant je sens quelqu'un me secouer énergiquement. Tout ce que je déteste.

-Mirajane ! Mirajane réveilles-toi !  
-Quoi ? Dis-je en me levant à moitié les yeux toujours fermer, j'avais reconnu la voix de ma petite soeur.  
-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver !  
-Je t'écoute.

-Comme tous les matins je suis partie acheter du pain à la boulangerie, mais tu vois tous les gens que je croisais me regarder super bizarrement, genre je viens de perdre un membre de ma famille... Enfin bref une dame s'est approchée de moi et m'a pris même dans ses bras !  
-C'est génial Lisanna. Fis-je dans un bâillement avant de me recoucher.

Bas du formulaireHaut du formulaire-Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle m'a pris pour toi !

-Et alors ? On se ressemble c'est normal.

-Elle m'a demandée si je m'étais coupé les cheveux à cause de la tristesse qui m'envahissait d'avoir perdu Laxus à cause de Jenny !

-Pardon ?!

-Tiens lit sa (elle me tendit une revue people).

Je crois rêver. Oui c'est un cauchemar duquel je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je restais bouche bée en lisant l'article de ce magazine. En bref il disait que Laxus m'avait quitté, car il était tombé fou amoureux de Jenny. Il faut vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour inventer de pareils délires.

Sans attendre une minute de plus j'étais déjà habillée et en route pour le bureau de M. Bri en espérant qu'il puisse m'éclairer sur cette histoire complètement grotesque inventé par les médias pour nous intimider.  
Mais en arrivant devant sa porte j'entendais déjà Laxus hurler sur le directeur. Je l'ouvris immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute ?! Commença-t-il en frappant les poings sur la table, Nan, mais vous vous foutez ma gueule !

Quand il sentit ma présence juste derrière lui il se retourna et dit:

-Nan mais sérieux, ta vu ça Mirajane ?!  
-Oui répondis-je, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

-Écouter je n'ai strictement aucune idée de qui a pu écrire cet article, mais je vous promets de le retrouver et de le poursuivre en justice. Dis calmement M. Bri

-Il y a intérêt si vous auriez vu la façon dont les gens me dévisageaient en arrivant ici ! C'est exactement ça que je voulais éviter.

-C'est vrai que cette affaire tombe vraiment mal surtout que le Sorcerer sort aujourd'hui. Dans tous les cas allez voir comment se porte Jenny et mettait là au courant.

Pendant que l'ascenseur descendait j'observais Laxus. Il ne tenait pas en place et murmurait des insultes que je ne répéterais pas. Celui qui avait fait ça allait morfler c'est sûr.  
Arriver dans l'entrer du bâtiment une horde de journaliste nous bousculait et hurlait des questions tous en même temps. Impossible de passer.

-Eh merde ! Cria Laxus avant de m'empoigner par le bras et de dégager le passage.

Nous entamions une course sans relâche pour échapper aux vingtaines paparazzi qui nous suivaient. Enfin c'était Laxus qui courait il avait décidé de me porter comme un sac à patates en se plaignant que j'étais trop lente. Pour leur échapper il passait par des petits chemins pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous suivre avec leur moto magique.

Nous arrivions finalement devant une petite maison. Sur la boîte aux lettres été écrit nom de Jenny.  
Je demandais à descendre, pour pouvoir frapper à la porte quant à lui il essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
La porte s'ouvrit timidement laissant apparaître le visage triste de Jenny.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Dit-elle en plaquant les mains sur son visage.  
-Désolé de quoi? Demanda Laxus en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Pour ce que j'ai fait ils ont tout mélangé continua-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais d'ici le bruit des motos des paparazzis et la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Elle nous fit entrer.  
Nous restions tous les deux debout dans le hall à attendre que Jenny sois un peu plus claire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mélangé ? Demanda Laxus

-Ce que je leur ai dit... Je m'en veux tellement.  
-Attends c'est toi qui es partie raconter ça ?! M'exclamais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais tu es complètement folle ! Cria Laxus.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Parce que là je comprends mais alors vraiment pas !  
-Je-je m'excuse... Fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
-Putain, mais je rêve ! Tu te rends compte de ce tu as fait ?! Continuas Laxus en s'approchant d'elle.

Je retenais par le bras, il n'allait quand même pas frapper une fille.  
Je me tournais ensuite vers Jenny.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demandais-je.  
-J'en aie aucune idée... J'étais complètement perdue je savais plus ce que je faisais. Désolé.

De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu Jenny dans cet état, elle était complètement amochée et gardait un air timide. Et apparemment les journalistes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux vus la façon dont le brouhaha augmentait dehors.

-Et tu pensais à quoi juste en faisant ça?

-Jenny-

Je-je voulais attirer (je baissa les yeux)… l'attention.

-Attend tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est pour une raison aussi futile que tu nous a mis dans cette merde. Bordel t'es trop conne ma parole !

Aïe.

Laxus ! C'est vrai ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour l'insulter.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense maintenant ?! Hurla-t-il  
-Ça ne changera rien de s'énerver ce qui est fait est fait.

Commença ce qu'on pourrait appeler « une baston de regard » entre c'est deux là. C'est sûr je n'enviais plus Mirajane pour la façon dont Laxus la regardait habituellement. Ils se dévisageaient et on pouvait lire la colère de plus en plus présente sur le visage de Laxus.Puis il me regarda à nouveau, mon coeur jaillis dans ma poitrine. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante je n'osais plus lever les yeux. C'est foutu journaliste ils s'étaient bien moqués de moi !

-Je ne comprends pas Jenny, pourquoi nous avoir mêlé Mirajane et moi dans cette histoire! Fis Laxus en rompant le silence.

-C'est vrai, on a strictement rien n'avoir là-dedans. Continua Mirajane.  
-Je voulais attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier.

-Mirajane-

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre, Jenny voulait en faisant cela attirer l'attention de Laxus. Eh bien elle s'en est vraiment mal prit.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport !

Elle resta muette la tête toujours baissée.

-Répond bordel ! S'énerva-t-il à nouveau.  
-Arrête Laxus...

Je dois avouer que même si ce qu'elle avait fait été complètement stupide et à cause d'elle ma vie risquait de devenir très mouvementé, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait était quand même en train de lui hurler déçu méchamment alors qu'elle avait fait ça pour qu'il la remarque un peu... Et bien c'était réussi.

Jenny s'approcha soudainement de Laxus, le pris dans ses bras. Et recommença à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que- ? S'interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Jenny.

Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et recommença à s'excuser.

-Laxus-

Bon, j'avais fait pleurer une fille. Je sais ce n'est pas très sympa, mais elle m'avait quand même fait passer pour le pire des connards en inventant cette histoire. Et maintenant elle oser s'excuser en pleurant comme une victime. On aura tout vu.

Elle se détacha un peu de moi et dit :

-J'ai fait ça pour me faire remarquer de la personne dont je suis tombé bêtement amoureuse.

C'est de pire en pire.  
- Et qui est cette personne ? Demandais-je un peu perturber.

Elle me regarda. Puis baissa la tête et me serra de plus en plus fort et avoua :

-C'est toi que j'aime Laxus.

-Mirajane-

J'étais, jalouse terriblement jalouse. Jenny serrait Laxus contre elle comme jamais et venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et moi... J'étais seule au monde à les regarder. Et je me rendis compte à quelle point il m'était insupportable de voir Laxus dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

To be continued…***

* : Je ne pense pas qu'il est de télévision dans le monde le FairyTail.

** : Pareil pour les téléphones…

*** : J'ai kiffé écrire ça .


	5. Chapter 5

-Laxus-

Elle me regarda. Puis baissa la tête et me serra de plus en plus fort et avoua :

-C'est toi que j'aime Laxus.

-Mirajane-

J'étais jalouse, terriblement jalouse. Jenny serrait Laxus contre elle comme jamais et venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et moi... J'étais seule au monde à les regarder. Et je me rendis compte à quelle point il m'était insupportable de voir Laxus dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il restait littéralement en état de choc. Même si je m'en douter, j'étais quand même un peu surprise moi aussi, c'est quand même difficile à croire puisqu'ils se connaissent à peine. Et je ne fus pas la seule à penser ça puisque que Laxus dit ou plutôt bafouilla :

-Co-Comment c'est possible ? En baissant la voix.  
- Je dois te paraître ridicule… Continua-t-elle toujours blottit contre lui.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la suite, ça ne me regardait plus. Je passais donc à côté d'eux pour rejoindre le salon. Jenny avait vraiment beaucoup de moyens pour s'offrir une telle maison pour elle seule. J'entendis les paparazzis crier dehors et m'approchais donc de la fenêtre. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple averse c'était carrément un vrai déluge, le ciel était noir et le vent était tellement fort qu'il pourrait arracher les branches les plus solides. Sortir, était inconcevable.

-Laxus-

Je comprendrai décidément jamais les femmes. Bon récapitulons la situation :

Jenny avait raconté le plus grand des mensonges aux médias pour attirer mon attention sur elle, car apparemment elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. D'accord. C'était donc indirectement ma faute... D'habitude je n'étais pas aussi naïf pour ce genre de chose, mais là je dois avouer que ça me dépasse. Comment ça ce fait que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait vraiment caché quand j'y repense…

Je soupirais puis l'écarta doucement de moi pour la regarder.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Fis-je gênais.

-J'avais l'impression d'être invisible. (Elle détourna les yeux). Alors je me suis éloigné et fait cette horrible bêtise...

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'une fille m'avouait ces sentiments de cette manière.

-Et... Depuis quand ? Dis-je en la lâchant.

-Je pense que ça a commencé lorsqu'on s'est embrassé le premier jour. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ce fameux baiser... Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai fait ça et puis c'est elle qui l'avait entrepris, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

-Je pense qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici... Lâcha Mirajane en sortant du salon. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie.

-Pourquoi les journalistes ont installé un campement ?

-S' ils l'avaient fait, c'est qu'ils étaient suicidaires.

Je décidais d'aller voir ça de mes propres yeux. Effectivement ça risquait d'être dur de sortie d'ici.

-C'est dingue ! Ce matin encore, il faisait beau.

Je sursautais. Jenny était apparue juste à côté de moi. En temps normal je n'aurais même pas fait attention, mais maintenant la savoir aussi près de moi me rendait légèrement trouble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Mirajane en croisant les bras.

-J'ai des matelas, vous pouvez rester ici. Répondit Jenny.

-Mirajane-

Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle allait me virer pour rester seule avec Laxus.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta.  
Je me retournai vers Laxus, il continuait à regarder dehors et apparemment il s'était calmé. Je m'approchai pour vérifier.

-Toujours en colère ?  
-Je n'en sais rien… C'est un peu difficile désormais. Répondit-il en collant son front contre la vitre.

J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette soudaine révélation.

-Et sinon… T'en pense quoi de…

- De Jenny ? Me coupa-t-il. J'y comprends rien, si tu veux savoir. Mais je ne peux pas me mettre à la renier seulement parce qu'elle m'aime… Même si elle m'a fait le pire coup qu'on pouvait me faire.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Finalement il n'était pas si rancunier c'était bon à savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant que l'on sait que c'est Jenny qui a lancé cette rumeur ? Continuais-je.  
-Je pense que le mieux (il se retourna) c'est d'aller voir M. Bri, lui seul sera comment faire.

-Comment faire quoi ? Questionna Jenny en entrant dans la pièce avec un matelas. Je m'approchais et l'aida à le positionner au milieu du salon.

- Réparer ta bêtise. Répondais-je d'un ton évident.

Elle resta immobile, me regarda puis regarda Laxus à son tour. Elle semblait réfléchir (pour une fois).

-Mmmh… Fit-elle en s'affalant sur le divan et fixant le vide.

Je pris l'initiative d'aller dans la cuisine pour nous préparer du café, la nuit risquée d'être longue. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 21 h. Déjà ! Elfman et Lisanna aller s'inquiétaient c'est sûr !  
Je cherchais le téléphone du regard, Jenny possédait une cuisine américaine, alors j'avais une vue sur toute pièce et aussi sur Laxus qui immobilisait son regard sur elle. Là c'est clair qu'elle en avait de l'attention.

J'aperçu le combiner à côté de la télévision.

-Allô ?

-Lisanna c'est moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, mais toi ça va ? On s'inquiétait !

-Je suis bloqué chez Jenny avec Laxus à cause de la tempête. Je rentre dès que je peux !

-Jenny et toi dans la même pièce durant toute une nuit ? Je plains Laxus...

-Je pense que ce soir l'ambiance ne sera pas trop aux disputes. Dis-je en regardant Jenny qui rêvait toujours. Je te raconterais en rentrant… Surtout faite attention à vous !

-À demain. Elle raccrocha.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Même si la situation et plus que critique on ne va pas broyer du noir toute la nuit !

Leurs regards se portaient sur moi en même temps.

-Je vais prendre ma douche fit Jenny en ignorant complètement ce que je venais de dire.

Laxus lui ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-Génial ! Dis-je en allant m'asseoir à mon tour.

Oui la nuit allait être très longue.

Le lendemain

Personne n'avait fermé l'œil ou presque de la nuit, on s'était levés très tôt pour échapper au journaliste. On arriva donc chez le directeur vers 7 h.

-Je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé dit-il en s'adressant à Jenny qui depuis ce matin avait une mine neutre.

-C'est moi qui aie lançé cette rumeur. Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je sentais Laxus raidir à côté de moi.

-Par-pardon ?!  
-J'ai dit que-  
-J'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle jeta un regard à Laxus et répondit toujours en le regardant :

-Pour diverses raisons et si vous voulez me virer n'hésitez pas.

Hein ?! Mais elle complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Elle devait encore tramer quelque chose.

-Hein ? S'exclama-t-il à nouveau. Nan je ne vais pas te virer pour ça, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien... Laissons ça de côté pour le moment. J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Figurez-vous que cette affaire nous a bien aidés finalement. Les ventes du magazine on dépassait tous les records dès le premier jour.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Et bien les gens voulaient savoir à quoi ressembler l'imbécile qui a briser le coeur de la pauvre Mirajane. Alors, ils ont tous acheté le Sorcerer pour le voir en photos !

Laxus jeta un regard noir à M. Bri.

-Humm... Désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire (Il toussa). Mais il faut malgré tout régler cette affaire au plus vite avant que vous ayez des problèmes.

-Des problèmes vous dites ? On a dû passer la nuit chez Jenny à cause des paparazzis qui nous suivaient comme des malades ! S'énerva Laxus.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je propose d'organiser une conférence de presse dans laquelle nous tirerions cette histoire au clair.

-Attendez, vous comptez balancer Jenny ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.  
-Bien sûr que non ! On dira qu'elle a été inventée par un journaliste... Il est hors de question de mettre Jenny dans l'embarras plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Elle, ne disait rien et gardait son visage fermé à toute expression.

- Sur ce, les filles pourriez-vous me laisser seule avec Laxus j'ai à lui parler. Et surtout restez chez vous, mieux vaut éviter de vous faire remarquer.

Nous exécutions ses ordres mais, une fois dehors je m'adressais à Jenny :

-Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? D'habitude tu ne perds pas une occasion de parler et là tu ne dis rien.

Elle me lança un regard noir, comme si elle voulait m'égorger.

-Fout moi là paix. Je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça.

Énervé ? Nan, mais elle se moque de moi, je pense que c'est moi qui devais être énervé, par sa faute je passe pour une dépressive qui s'est fait larguer par son petit copain ! Mais j'évitais de lui faire la remarque j'avais tout sauf envie de me disputer avec elle. Je la suivis donc dans l'ascenseur pour descendre quand quelqu'un bloqua la porte.

-Alors qu'est qu'il te voulait ? Fis-je à Laxus qui s'introduisait à l'intérieur.

Il m'a proposé un contrat à long terme. Dit-il en secouant une feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
Je lui arrachai pour la lire.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
-Non évidemment, mais il m'a laissé du temps pour réfléchir.  
-Non ? Mais pourtant tu es très doué tu devrais accepter.

Il jeta un regard à Jenny puis me répondit :

-Tu as vu ou ça nous à emmener. Je préfère m'arrêter là.

Puis encore pris de nausée il se courba et afficha un visage malade. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste, bon c'est vrai ça ne lui a apporté que des ennuis. Mais, au moins on se voyait en dehors de la guilde.

-Jenny-

J'avais bien senti son regard accusateur quand il a dit ça. Je me mordis la lèvre, de toute façon tout allait bientôt s'arranger... Je le promets.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Ce matin j'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'assistante de M. Bri elle m'informait que la conférence de presse qui était prévue cet après-midi avait été annulé, car il était tombé soudainement malade et que je devais prévenir les autres. Et j'étais censée faire comment ? Bon je savais où habitait Laxus, mais pour Mirajane c'était autre chose je n'avais pas son numéro (de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en aurais fait ?). Je décidais donc de sortir discrètement de chez moi pour me rendre chez Laxus, lui il devait probablement l'avoir.

Arriver devant sa porte j'hésitais à frapper et s'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi ? Ce serais dur à vivre, mais je comprendrais. Je prenais malgré tout le risque de frapper.

Apparemment il venait juste de se réveiller, car il se frotta les yeux avant de les écarquillaient en m'apercevant. Mon coeur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine comme à chaque fois que je le voyais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrête de te suivre partout. Je dois seulement t'informer que la conférence est annulée et que tu dois prévenir Mirajane, puis-ce que je ne sais ni où elle habite ni qu'elle est son numéro de téléphone. Salut ! Dis-je précipitamment.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il m'attrapa le bras.

-Attends, ne part pas comme ça... Entre.

Je me retournais et écarquillais les yeux à mon tour. Il venait de m'inviter à rentrer chez lui après tout ce que je lui avais fait ? Mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation j'entrais finalement chez lui.

Il alla dans la cuisine et je l'entendis crier :

-Tu as mangé ? Parce que sinon je prépare pour deux.

Et il me proposait de me faire à manger c'était à en rien comprendre, pourquoi une soudaine gentillesse de sa part ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà mangée. Dis-je un peu perdu.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et fixais le sol. Il arriva finalement avec deux plateaux qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Je t'aie quand même fait une assiette alors, mange. Dit-il avant d'entamer son déjeuner.

- Pour-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Fait quoi ?  
- Pourquoi autant d'attention d'un coup ?

Il se leva et attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro probablement celui de Mirajane.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Répondit-il finalement.

Je restais perplexe. Il avait donc pris en compte ce que je lui avais avoué. Je me surprenais à rougir fortement.

Mirajane.

J'étais confortablement installée sur mon canapé à regarder la télévision puisque je n'avais pas le droit de sortir quand le téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?

-Allô Mirajane ?

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, une voix rauque, viril et limite sensuelle pas de doute c'était Laxus.

-Oui ?

-Voilà, Jenny vient de me prévenir que le rendez-vous de tout à l'heure a était annulé.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Je l'entendis poser la question à quelqu'un et je reconnu la voix de Jenny. Mon sang fît qu'un tour. Ils étaient tous les deux chez lui. Et moi seule.

-J'arrive ! Criais-je.

-Laxus-

-Hein pourquoi ?

Trop tard elle avait déjà raccroché. Vraiment bizarre.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
-Apparemment elle arrive. Dis-je avant de continuais à manger.

-Jenny-

Bordel ! Le seul moment que je pouvais être tranquille avec Laxus, elle venait tout gâché.  
Dix minutes après là quelqu'un frappaient à la porte. Il était dans la cuisine j'allais donc ouvrir à sa place, mais je fis surprise de ne pas trouver Mirajane.

C'était une fille qui faisait à peu près ma taille elle avait les cheveux longs couleur bleu nuit et les yeux dorée, bref jamais vu de toute ma vie. Elle m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds.

-T'es qui toi ?! Me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

À ce moment Laxus arriva à son tour dans l'entrer, elle se jeta précipitamment dans ses bras en me bousculant au passage. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette fille mais elle avait déjà tout fait pour être dans ma liste noire.

Mirajane

Je montais les escaliers de l'immeuble à grande vitesse et quand j'arrivais devant la porte déjà ouverte je me stoppais net. Une fille qui n'était pas Jenny puisque celle-ci se tenais devant moi était accrochée au cou de Laxus.

Tout va bien sinon.


End file.
